Falling Up
by lishbug
Summary: the series continues see authors note for details OA... Things were going great until something happens that causes problems between El and Liv. Broken Olivia 5
1. Default Chapter

A/N: It continues. It started with Like Father, Like Mother, Like Me… it continued with Who Am I?… followed with Start of Something Good… and progressed into Weekend From Hell…. Now the saga continues… **Falling Up** (kind of a stupid title I'm not even sure it fits but it's better then untitled.) Here we see Olivia continue the journey started in the beginning, continue to deal with her demons, help the ones she cares about, learn about herself, and fight the bad guys. Disclaimers all apply: they aren't mine, go figure… this is not meant to make money, again go figure. On with the story:

**Falling Up**

**1.**

**/fill in/**

It's been three weeks sense Olivia was in court for the Patterson case. She has been back to work for three weeks, just like she told Cragen she was back to work the next day. It had been pretty slow, nothing particularly horrific, well as far as their jobs were concerned. Mostly paperwork and a few rapes being reported, nothing that took long hard work. Olivia was continuing sessions with Dr. Mays. Last week they talked about scaling her schedule down to once every two weeks instead of every four days, if something were to happen Olivia could still call.

Alex has been keeping up with the SVU work and still making all her classes at Hudson. The students love her, and the administration thought it was excellent that they had such an important member of the city law officials teaching at their facility.

Alex and Olivia have been taking things slow, just enjoying a somewhat normal life now that everything had settled down. They caught lunch when they could both get away. They also tried to meet for dinner when their schedules allowed for it. Every few mornings they would meet early for a run in the park and then have a quick breakfast at a place that was close to both of their apartments. And every Saturday with out fail, well for the last three weeks anyway, Alex has come over for an early morning run and stayed at Olivia's all day. They spent the day talking, relaxing, and enjoying each other's company, learning more about each other. On Saturday evenings they would go out, to a show and or dinner. They were enjoying the quiet courtship. Sundays were a hit or miss, it was a day both had reserved for household management, with all the time they spent together, at times things would build up, such as laundry or dishes.

This Saturday however, Olivia was on call with Elliot. They, Alex and Olivia, decided to go about the Saturday as usual, and if Olivia got called away then so be it, at least the detectives were only on call on weekends and not in the office….

**/Early Saturday Morning/**

Feet meet pavement in a rhythmic pattern. One two three. The sidewalks were beginning to fill with people traveling to work and play in the surrounding neighborhoods. The feet started to speed up as they drew closer to the stoop of a large apartment building, almost as if racing. As they reached the stairs the two bodies connected to the feet bumped into each other slightly and laughter spilled out into the crisp morning. One set of feet went to a car, to retrieve things and the other set entered the building. The elevator ride was used to catch her breath and sip the water bottle that had been strapped to her side. The first set of feet stepped out of the elevator and into the hall and started toward their destination, home.

Her apartment door was only a few away from the elevator so she saw the hooded figure right away. It was scrunched in a small ball at her door. The figure looked up when she felt someone approaching her.

"Olivia?" A voice cried out scratchily toward her.

"Maureen?" Olivia knelt down beside the girl.

"Honey what are you doing here this early." Olivia put her hand on Maureen's shoulder.

Maureen shrunk back slightly, the average person might not have noticed the action as odd, but Olivia noticed it. The young blue eyes looked up to meet Olivia's experienced eyes. Olivia noticed the tear stains on her cheeks and the unshed tears ready to spill out.

"What happened sweetheart?" Olivia asked softly.

"I… I don't remember," Maureen cried. "I can't go back there."

"Where's there?" Olivia asked, trying to keep from alarming the girl next to her.

"The dorm. And I can't go home." She sniffled.

"Why can't you go home Maureen?" Olivia questioned with worry and sadness.

"I don't want my Mom to know and Dad will flip." She looked into Olivia's eyes pleading with her.

"Honey, your dad won't get mad at you. Trust me he will be worried sick, happy that you're okay, no matter what the problem is. Come on let's get off the floor and go inside and talk. Alex will be up in a minute, she has some bagels I think."

Olivia and Maureen stood up and entered the apartment. They immediately sat at the kitchen table.

"What's going on Maureen?" Olivia questioned the young women that she had watched grow up through her partner's eyes. She thought of Elliot's kids as nieces and nephews.

"I don't really know." Maureen laid her head on the table. Olivia placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and massaged it lightly to help calm her down.

Alex could be heard entering the apartment then. She shed her running shoes at the door and carried the bag of bagels and a bag to shower and change with into the kitchen. She had a big grin on her face as she entered. It turned to concern when she saw Olivia at the kitchen table with a young girl. Her back was to Alex and her head down on the table.

Olivia looked up to meet Alex's eyes. She motioned with her other hand for Alex to come all the way in. She mouthed that it was Maureen. As Alex read her lips her face fell. She didn't get to know the Stabler kids as well as Olivia had, but she knew how much they meant to Elliot, Kathy, and even Olivia.

Alex entered the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter. She took a seat beside Olivia at the table.

"Maureen," Olivia started again. "Alex is back."

Maureen lifted her head off the table, out of her arms, she looked up at Alex and tried to smile, it didn't work. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Hi sweetheart." Alex spoke reassuringly. "Is everything okay?"

"I…" Maureen's voice broke. "I… just want to sit here for a minute, I'm not feeling so good all of a sudden."

"Okay honey, here," Olivia got up and poured some water into a glass and set it on the table. "How about Alex and I get out of our running clothes and then come back and check on you."

"Okay, I guess." Maureen put her head back down on the table, shutting her eyes, as if she were shutting out the world.

"Okay." Olivia made a small circle on Maureen's back as she exited the kitchen. Alex stayed in the kitchen after a silent conversation took place between the two older women. They didn't want something to happen to Maureen or have her bolt on them.

Olivia hopped in the shower and out in record speed. She threw some jeans and a tank on hastily and went back out into the kitchen; she didn't even stop for socks. If she needed socks later, she'd worry about them then. Right now there were bigger things to worry about.

Alex got up as Olivia re-entered the kitchen. She grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. Just out side the kitchen they both stopped and spoke quietly.

"Hey, why don't you let me talk to her for a while, take your time with the shower, I know you like a nice long relaxing shower every now and then. I think she may open up to me alone, I've known her for almost 8 years. She views me as an Aunt."

"Okay, I will if you need me just come and get me okay." Alex smiled slightly. She took Liv's hand and leaned in giving her a soft kiss. She kept their hands together until she was too far away to hold on and continued down the hall to the master bath.

Olivia returned her focus to the kitchen, she paused and looked over the young girl sitting at her kitchen table. If this were a girl entering the precinct she'd know what to do, get a statement out of her. However, this wasn't just a girl, it was Maureen Stabler and she had come to Olivia's apartment, not the precinct. For all Olivia knew it wasn't anything too serious, as far as criminally serious. This girl was hurting somehow.

Entering the kitchen again she sat at the table. The water remained in the glass, untouched.

"Hey Maureen, how are you feeling? Any better?"

"My head is kinda spinney, but it stops if my eyes are closed." Maureen said into her arm, her head still down and eyes shut.

"Alright well you can keep them closed. Listen Alex is going to leave the two of us alone for a little while, why don't the two of us have a chat." Olivia tilted her head to the side, trying to get some reading out of the distraught young woman in front of her.

"I'm so sorry for ruining your Saturday Olivia." Maureen adjusted her head slightly.

"Nonsense, you don't have to be sorry. I told you if you needed me to get a hold of me, I'm good to my word."

"Thank you." Maureen tried to look up at Olivia and winced.

"Hey its okay you don't have to move like that." Olivia reached out her hand in comfort.

Maureen returned her head to the table, eyes shut.

"You want to talk about what happened?" Olivia ventured after a few moments had passed.

"Um… I'm not sure where to begin, actually."

"How about the beginning, or start with something else and then we can ease into it."

Maureen took a deep breath. "Last night I went out to a party."

"Okay."

"I'm 21 now, my birthday was two weeks ago, you were there actually I remember. Anyway it was actually a party at my friends place, usually they are great parties, safe, but sense we all turned 21 this year we had alcohol. Some other people showed up who don't normally come around us."

Maureen paused for a minute, her mouth was very dry. She carefully took a drink as not to send the room spinning.

"The new guys were giving me and other guy crap for not being in a relationship… not necessarily together, but they were ragging on me cause I didn't have a guy and him cause he didn't have a girl. They were trash talking us then moved onto another one of the people at the party."

"What happened then?" Olivia asked softly, she feared the worst, but tired not to show it in her voice.

Maureen sighed and continued, "Well Mic, he was the guy getting ripped on, he was also bar tending… he got us both a drink and brought them to the couch and we chilled for a while… I don't remember anything. Mic and I... We both woke up about 4 this morning, I was on one catch, and he was on the floor a few feet away. Everyone else had gone to bed or home… neither Mic nor I remember anything, all I know is I feel like shit. I don't understand; Mic is my friend, he'd never hurt me or do anything stupid. And he can't remember anything either." Maureen was crying by the time she finished.

Olivia got out of the chair and squatted down next to Maureen's chair.

"Listen to me Maureen," Olivia placed a hand on her knee as a comfort. "You did nothing wrong. Everything will be okay. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise. We should probably get you over to the hospital and checked out… look I'll keep this between, you, me and Alex for now, but we're going to have to officially report this alright?"

"My dad is going to find out?"

"You really should tell him, and your mom. I'll help you. I'm going to go check on Alex, then we'll all go. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"That's it, I'll be just a minute then we'll leave." Olivia patted the knee as she rose from her position and briskly went in search of Alex.

Alex was sitting on Olivia's bed, lacing up her shoes.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked as Olivia entered the room.

"Not really sure yet, she's pretty shook up…" Olivia filled Alex in, the abridged version, as she finished getting dressed herself, outer shirt, socks, shoes. She then fastened her holster to her belt, making sure it was properly attached, and safe. Then she attached her badge to its chain and slung it around her neck.

"Oh God." Alex whispered softly as Olivia finished.

"Ready?" Olivia asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah." The two women exited the room and gathered Maureen.

Maureen took in the sight of Olivia, she looked like a cop now. "You're on call aren't you? With my dad?"

"Yeah. That and the badge will get stuff done faster at the ER."

The trio exited the building, slowly as not to off set Maureen. They got into Alex's car. Alex drove to the closest hospital. Maureen was laying down in the backseat. Alex came to a halt in front of the automatic doors. Olivia helped Maureen out of the car and into the emergency room. Alex went to find a parking spot. When Olivia got inside, she set Maureen in a chair and went up to the desk. By now it was about 9 a lot had happened already this morning.

"Excuse me," Olivia asked the attendant, "Is Dr. Vicky Valez here?"

"Um yeah, do you have an appointment or something, the is the ER you know."

"I know we know each other." Olivia held up her badge that was still hanging around her neck.

"Um okay, yeah, just a second," the young man buzzed the door and Olivia motioned for Alex, who had just walked in to help Maureen over to the door.

Alex and Maureen stayed behind Olivia as she walked up to a dark haired youngish woman.

"Hi, Dr. Valez?"

"Detective Benson, to what do I owe the pleasure."

"Well lets just say this is not the good circumstances I was talking about before."

"What's wrong are you okay?" Dr. Valez quickly glanced at Olivia's hands.

"Gee thanks," Olivia noticed the glance. "I'm fine. It's my friend here, Maureen. She needs some help."

"Oh boy." Dr. Valez looked past Olivia at the young woman.

Olivia leaned in to speak softly, "We're not sure, but we want a rape kit done to rule out rape and a drug test to see if anything has been in her system."

"Looks like we should do a full work up too, she looks pretty down and out."

"That a technical term Doctor?"

"Extremely, come on let's get the patient back here to curtain 1 and we shall grab a nurse and get to work."

A/N: well that is the end of Chapter 1. I keep bringing people mentioned in the first story. I like Dr. Valez, she is suppose to be a nice woman, with the unfortunate of sharing her last name with a creep. So we are seeing more of her personality, friendly and fun, yet down to business and gets the job done. hope you enjoyed… leave a review, they are a great pick-me-up.


	2. 2

Falling Up 

**2.**

Dr. Valez, drew the curtain open and stepped into the area. Olivia was standing by Maureen's head and Alex was sitting in a chair on the back wall, just behind Olivia.

"Okay, Maureen, we got your labs back. Someone did drug your drink last night. The good news is there is no sign of rape or assault."

Maureen let out a breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding.

Olivia gave her shoulder a light squeeze, giving Maureen some reassurance.

"Alright, I'd like to keep Maureen for a few hours. We want to make sure that the drugs didn't do any damage, and we will want to get her fluid levels back to normal."

Maureen nodded.

"I'll be back in a little while to check to see how you are doing."

With that Dr. Valez left the area, enclosing the three women in privacy.

"Maureen, do you want me to call your Dad?"

Tears were spilling out over onto her cheeks. She looked up at Olivia and nodded, afraid that her voice would give out if she tried to talk.

"Alright, I'm going to go outside and use my phone," She looked over at Alex, "Alex will stay with you okay." Alex nodded silently.

Maureen put her hand on her forehead and shut her eyes. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hang on strong. Now that she knew a little more about what happened, she wanted her Dad to hold her like he did when she was little.

Olivia slipped out of the ER and unclipped her phone to call her partner… this was going to be a hard phone call.

She took a deep breath as the call registered and started to ring.

"Stabler!" Elliot answered the phone out of breath.

"Hey El." Olivia tried to keep her voice from giving anything away.

"Olivia? What's wrong, we got a call?" Elliot's demeanor switched immediately to concern.

"No, not exactly."

"Well what's up, Kathleen and I are out playing soccer with the twins." Elliot expressed his eagerness to rejoin his children.

"Is Kathy there with you guys?"

"Um yeah, I'm at home, Olivia what's going on?" Elliot returned to his concerned voice.

"Maureen came to see me really early this morning, like 6 am"

"Is everything okay." Alarm bells started going off in his head.

"El, you and Kathy got to come to the hospital, everything is going to be fine…"

Elliot didn't hear the last bit of that, hospital and the reference to his eldest daughter shut his brain down, he cut her off. "What happened I'll be right there, what hospital."

"St. Margaret's, by my place."

"Already on my way." Elliot slammed his phone shut and ran to get Kathy and rush from Queens to St. Margaret's Hospital.

Olivia shut her phone and sat down in the Ambulance bay for a few minutes, it was going to be hard to explain this to her partner. He was going to want to know why she didn't call him as soon as she knew something was wrong with Maureen. She also knew that Maureen had come to her on confidence, as a friend, as a cop, as a woman who she trusted who was not her mother. That last one is going to hurt Kathy, Olivia knew, but she knew that Maureen would talk to her mother when she was ready.

Olivia rubbed her face with her hands a few times, preparing herself for the rest of the day and headed back to Maureen's bedside.

When she returned Alex had pulled the chair up to the bedside and was talking about Hudson with Maureen. They stopped talking when Olivia entered.

"You don't have to stop the gossip on my account." Olivia pasted a grin on her face.

"Is Elliot coming?" Alex looked up at Olivia from her seated position.

"Yeah, he probably will be here soon."

"Is he mad?" Maureen asked quietly.

Olivia moved to sit on the edge of her bed and looked her in the eyes, they were scared, sad, confused. Olivia remembered that not long ago, those were what her eyes read like.

"No, Honey, he is worried, scared. He wouldn't listen over the phone, but we can tell him when he gets here okay."

"Okay." Maureen sighed, still not sure.

"We should make a decision before he gets here though." Olivia took a serious tone.

"What's that?" Maureen questioned wearily.

"Do we want to find out how this happened?"

"I… I don't know… can anything come out of it if we do happen to find who did it to me and Mic."

"Well we will need Mic to come forward too. Do you think he will."

"I might be able to talk him into it if something will happen, he was not happy this morning. Should he be here too, making sure that everything is okay with him?" Maureen asked suddenly very worried for her friend.

"Um, well, it might be a good idea if we want to catch who did this." Alex spoke up. "If we find who did it they can get some sort of punishment, it is illegal to drug someone without their knowledge."

"Okay," Maureen stated as firmly as she could, "Can we call Mic?"

"Do you know the number?"

"Of course." Olivia handed Maureen a pad and pen and had her write the number down. She went to the main desk and asked to use the phone and had Dr. Valez also talk to the young man. After a few moments of explanation they got the boy to come down to the hospital.

No sooner had Olivia walked back into the room, did Elliot come running through the curtain area, Kathy hot on his heels. He took in the site of his daughter laying there in the hospital bed. Alex got up from her seat and went to stand by Olivia. Elliot wrapped his daughter up in huge hug. As soon as her father had her gathered in his arms, the floodgates broke loose. Kathy had rushed to the opposite side of the bed and was rubbing her daughter's back.

Olivia and Alex slipped out of the space to give the family a few minutes alone. They took a seat out on the bench in the hallway. Olivia knew Elliot would be out eventually and would want to talk. Olivia excused her self after fiddling with her hands for a few minutes. She exited the hospital again pulling out her phone. She dialed Cragen and filled him in on the situation. He said that he would start the paperwork so she could stay at the hospital and he would be down in about an hour or so.

On her way back into the hospital a young man wearing a Hudson University sweatshirt pulled closely around him, walked into the ER.

"Mic?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes?" The young man replied.

"I'm Detective Benson, I'm the one that called you."

"Oh, okay." The boy was very unsettled.

"Come on let's get you checked out okay."

"I hate hospitals, there is too much waiting."

"Don't worry I got you covered." Olivia lifted the badge away from were it was still hanging around her neck.

Mic nodded and walked into the hospital with Olivia. They were buzzed back through and found Dr. Valez. She took Mic back and got him set up for the run of tests and whatnot. Olivia returned to her seat next to Alex. Alex took her hand and weaved their fingers together. Olivia looked down at their hands and then up into Alex eyes.

"Thanks for hanging around, even though it's not the best way to spend a Saturday."

"Hey it will all be okay, we can figure this all out, and Maureen will pull through this okay, it could have been much, much worse." Alex gave their hands a squeeze.

"Please don't remind me." Olivia said as she looked back toward where the Stablers were.

Alex and Olivia sat there for a few more minutes each in their own thoughts.

Elliot came away from were Maureen was, he had his hand rubbing slowly over his mouth and chin. He approached the women on the bench. He grabbed a fold out chair and sat across from them.

"Why didn't you call me sooner, Liv?" Elliot asked tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't El, She came to me in confidence, she was scared, she wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't break that trust, not as a cop, as a friend. She's over 18 now, I have no legal obligation to call you." Olivia explained calmly.

"What about our trust Olivia, we're partners, she is my daughter." Elliot asked, the hurt painfully evident in his voice as he got even more frustrated.

"Elliot, we both told her, all of us, Kathy too, that if she needed something, anything, no matter what while she was in college and closer to where I live, that she could come and find me." Olivia shot back, trying not to let his attitude get to her.

"This is different, she was hurt." Elliot yelled. A few people around them looked in their direction.

"El, she was scared that she might have been raped, she couldn't remember what had happened." Olivia raised her voice slightly.

Kathy came out to the group then and sat on Elliot's lap, she turned toward Olivia.

"What happened? Why did it take you so long to call." Kathy's eyes blazed with a mother's wrath.

"Kathy, I called as soon as Maureen would let me." Olivia calmed her voice down, hoping that she could transfer some of the calmness to the parents in front of her.

"That's no excuse, she is my child." Kathy's voice dripped with anger. "We trusted you with our children, then something is hurting one of them and you don't tell us right away."

"El, Kathy, I'm sorry, I made a promise and I don't back down from those promises."

"What if she was raped Olivia then what." Elliot looked his partner in her eyes.

"I would still do what Maureen wanted, she is an adult."

"I…" Elliot was with out words, Kathy continued for him. "That's not right."

"That's all I can say about it, she wasn't raped and I did call as soon as she said it was okay."

"We are going to find the bastard that put Maureen through this."

Don walked in then, with a folder in hand, "We as in Olivia and me, you are going to stay with your family."

"Cap, I can handle it."

"No, you are off call for the rest of the weekend."

"But…"

"Elliot" Cragen said harshly.

Dr. Valez came over to the group just then.

"Detective Benson can I see you please?"

"Yes sure." She let go of Alex's hand as she got up, she had forgotten that their hands were still intertwined. Elliot noticed the action, but cast it aside for now, he was too upset to question it. She followed Dr. Valez a distance away, she motioned for Captain Cragen to follow.

"Detective Benson, Captain Cragen nice to meet you again, Mic Reese had the same drug test results as Ms. Stabler. His physical exam brought about a different finding. He has some small cuts on his chest and abdomen. He couldn't remember when or how he had gotten them. He said he had actually been here earlier Friday morning for a physical to play soccer, practice starts soon and the tests that he needed couldn't be done at the student health center. I took the liberty of pulling his chart from the visit. There was no account of the cuts in the chart, and it is enough that it would be mentioned if they were present."

"That's lucky, without that information this case would be cold, when can we talk to Mr. Reese." The Captain breathed a sigh of relief, they had at least something to work with, it was a long shot but something anyway.

"He is just in there he can talk at anytime." Olivia and Cragen walked up to the young man laying in the bed.

"Hi Mic," Olivia began. "Can we talk to you for a few minutes."

"I didn't do anything wrong Detective." Mic began immediately.

"I know, I believe someone did something wrong to you and Maureen. We want to find out who." Olivia reassured him.

"What happened last night Son? Just take us through what happened, we need a statement." Don spoke up stepping further into the room, and posed himself ready to take the statement from the scared young man.

"Well we were having a party and the house me and a couple of friends live at. We were celebrating Maureen's and another friend of ours Jason's 21st birthdays. They were the last to turn so we decided to have a big party. Well word got out and some creeps came to the party. We are a pretty quiet bunch of people most of the time, but since we were having a party they thought they could get in on some of the action. They came in and started ripping on Maureen and me because we weren't dating anyone or each other, they were being real asswipes about everything, drinking a good portion of the beer we all chipped in to buy. When they got sick of ragging on us, they moved on to another group of our friends, we just tried to avoid them all night, they wouldn't leave any of us alone. Finally I was done working the bar, we had the beer out in coolers otherwise I wouldn't have served them myself. Any way I had my buddy make us some drinks while I get a clean shirt, I had spilled various things on it over the night. I got back and was waiting for them the guys came back up to me. They started ragging on me again, telling me I wasn't a man I was very upset, I told them to get out or I was calling the police. They left, mumbling something about police and no fun. I turned back to the bar and the drinks were on the counter. My buddy had just put them down and was working on a new order. I took the drinks over to Maureen and we sat talking and drinking then the next thing we knew it was 4 am and we couldn't remember anything."

Mic looked down at his hands and thought for a moment.

"Oh no, I don't know how long the drinks were there before I picked them up. I shouldn't have taken them."

"Mic, its okay, you didn't do anything to the drinks. It will be okay. We are going to find out who did this." Olivia said calmly, almost too calmly.

"Son, do you remember about what time you consumed the drinks?" Cragen asked continuing the information search.

"Well I was done at the bar about 11 when Jared took over. So about 11:30 when I got back to my seat." Mic answered after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"Do we have a last name for Jared?" Olivia fished.

"Yeah, Jared Hancock, he is one of the guys I share the house with."

"Can we have an address of the house?" Cragen handed the boy a piece of paper.

"Sure," Mic wrote down the address of his house.

"Do you know the identity of the guys that were bugging you and Maureen last night?" Olivia asked, she wanted to nail these guys to a wall.

"Well I don't know much about them except there first names are Bart and Denise. They might be brothers, I don't know, they act like they have known each other for a long time." Mic closed his eyes as if trying to see the people he was trying to explain.

"Thank you Mic, here is my card and Detective Benson's card if you need either of us."

"Thank you… um is Maureen okay?" Mic asked quietly.

"She is going to be okay, she's just scared." Olivia replied soothingly.

"Tell her I'm really sorry." Mic asked as a few tears started falling.

Olivia nodded, with a slight smile and followed Cragen back out to the rest of the people. When they returned, Alex was still sitting on the bench, but Elliot and Kathy had returned to Maureen's bedside. She had cried herself to sleep before Kathy had come out, and had woken up with a nightmare a few minutes ago.

Olivia sat down hard on the bench. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with the thumb and forefinger. She sighed inwardly. This was going to be a tough case, easy as far as no sexual assault, but hard because it was Elliot's daughter, his eldest, and he was not really pleased with Olivia, neither was Kathy. She was glad that Maureen turned to her, and she would never break her trust, but her relationship with Elliot was going to go through a rough spot.

Cragen took the seat that Elliot had vacated. He looked at the two women in front of him.

He handed Alex the statement they just took and she read it over. They still needed to get Maureen's official statement, but they could work with this for now.

"So what do we have to do know ladies."

"Well," Alex spoke up, "We need to find the boys that were causing the trouble and the other bartender and question them."

Olivia nodded, "We should probably get started now."

"I'll head down to the house with Munch, he is taking Elliot's call this weekend, and see what I can get out of the other bartender, and see if we can get a decent ID for the trouble makers. Why don't you stay here for a little while and see if Maureen can give us a statement, officially."

"Okay captain."

Cragen walked out to catch a cab back to the house and have John Munch meet him there.

Olivia and Alex continued their silent vigil on the bench. Olivia took Alex's hand and brushed her thumb across her knuckles, she let the motion of her thumb relax and focus her. Alex placed her arm around the detective's shoulders in a sideways hug. Olivia rested her action and placed her head on Alex's shoulder.

Elliot stalked out of the room; Kathy was a few seconds behind him.

Olivia looked up, to meet her partner's eyes, if looks could kill.

"She wants to talk to you alone." Elliot sat heavily in the fold out chair, Kathy taking up another chair.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Olivia took the file from Alex and went into Maureen's room.

She pasted a professional yet compassionate look onto her face before fully entering the room.

"Hey Maureen, you wanted to talk to me?" Olivia sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, I know you wanted to take my statement and I want to get it over with."

"Okay." Olivia took out her pad and pen and listened as Maureen told her account of the story, it matched Mic's telling of the incident.

**/Meanwhile out in the hall/**

Elliot, Kathy, and Alex all sat in the hall in an extremely uncomfortable silence. They were each lost in their own thoughts. Each waiting for Olivia to return. Each with their own idea of what was going to happen when she exited Maureen's room. Elliot wanted to question his partner about every detail and get to the bottom of all this shit. Kathy wanted to slap her, she felt so betrayed that her daughter would turn to Olivia at a time of crisis and hurt and not her own mother. Alex wanted to find out how her statement might help their case. She was also worried how all the tension in this case was going to effect Olivia. She was just thankful that Maureen was not raped, that might have caused a bigger issue in the relationships of all the people sitting in this hospital.

**/Back in Maureen's room/**

"Thank you Maureen, between your statement and Mic's, you guys have been really helpful."

"Your welcome Olivia." Maureen replied hesitantly.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about." Olivia switched back to a concerned friend.

"Um… I don't know." Maureen looked down at her hands.

"Okay Honey, just remember no matter what happens during this case, I'm still here for you." Olivia patted Maureen's knee.

She looked up at the detective with a bit of worry in her eyes.

"Everything will be okay. You sure you don't want to talk anymore right now."

"I'm sure. Thanks Olivia."

"Your welcome Sweetie." Olivia exited the room and returned to were everyone was waiting.

As she approached three sets of eyes looked up to meet her. Kathy with out missing a beat, walked right up to Olivia and slapped her tears in her eyes "What makes you so special."

Alex was too stunned to move. A security guard came up to the trio.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's fine." Olivia answered for the group, placing a hand to her cheek. "You have some power there Kath. I probably deserve that." Olivia stood still however, not taking action, not saying anything else.

Elliot grabbed her shoulder and led her out of the hospital. Olivia handed off the folder to Alex as Kathy reentered Maureen's room to sit with her.

Once outside Elliot laid into Olivia.

"WHY? I just don't get it. What is going on here."

"Elliot, I really think that you need to just take a step back for a minute."

"Don't treat me like a god damn parent of a victim Olivia, I'm YOUR PARTNER."

"Not right now El. Right now you are exactly that, a parent of a victim. Whether or not you want to believe it, that's what you are."

"Yeah well, why didn't you call me as soon as you knew, you knew." Elliot shouted, throwing his hands up.

"Maureen's an adult she asked for you when she was ready, Elliot we have bashed this around already, lets not do it again."

Elliot stepped in as if to say something then backed off storming back into the hospital. Olivia leaned against the building to catch her breath. She was loosing her cool, but she had to stay collected as best as she could. She didn't want to make things worse with El and Kathy then they already were. They were like family to her.

Alex watched as Elliot stormed past her. She waited a few minutes, when Olivia didn't return she gathered their things and went in the direction they had gone earlier. She found Olivia still leaning against the building. As she stopped in front of her they locked eyes. Olivia's phone went off.

"Benson" Olivia answered tensely. "Yeah cap I'll be right down."

Olivia shut her phone and returned her attention to Alex.

"Captain wants me down at the station, we actually have a lead already. They have found evidence in the garbage… unmarked syringe containers. CSU found some fingerprints on them, they are testing them for residue."

"Sounds promising."

"Yeah, well it looks like the nice relaxing weekends of past have come to an end."

"We knew this would happen, your on call."

"Yeah I know. Do you want to drop me off at the station then head home."

"No."

"No?" Olivia asked confused, what the hell did she think?

"I want to go with you to the station, I'm just as much in this investigation now as you are."

"Alright. Lets go, with all luck maybe we can end this nightmare by Monday."

Alex sighed as she started the car and they headed toward the 16 precinct.

**A/N:** I'm not too sure about this fic… I'll continue it, but I don't know; does it fit with the series? Maybe the next chapter I can tie it all together, with a nice little bow. lol guess we will have to wait and see.


	3. 3

A/N: hey guys I finally updated, between midterms and the "lets get all this work before spring break" stunt. So here it is. this may be the end, I may do another chapter, but no matter what the saga of Olivia will continue eventually, as soon as my muse comes up with another story. Read, review, enjoy. Don't hesitate to let me know if there is something you want to see, I may try to weave it into one of the sections.  
And a big shout out to all my Reviewers you guys are Awesome  
Falling up 

**3.**

**/Saturday Evening/**

"Did we get a match on those finger prints?"

"Um," John Munch picked up a file from his desk, "Yeah they matched with a Bart Williams, he is in the system for attempted assault, the charges were dropped however, so nothing came of it."

"Bart Williams? Wasn't Bart one of the names that Mic Reese gave in his statement?"

"Let me check boss," Munch picked up another folder from his desk. "Yes, he didn't give a last name."

"Okay John why don't you go talk to him."

"Alright," Munch picked up his coat and exited the building.

Olivia came into the precinct as Munch was leaving.

"What do we have so far?"

"Well we have a suspect."

"Really? Who?"

"John and I found the drug containers, eye droppers, they tested positive, matching Mic and Maureen's drug screens. We got a fingerprint, matches one Bart Williams. John is out talking with him right now."

"Wow, I missed a lot while I was at the hospital. Here is Maureen's statement." She handed Cragen the typed up sheet. HE skimmed it.

"Looks like we are pretty set."

Olivia sat down to start getting the paper work for the case on the go and ready for what hoped to be a successful end.

After about an hour and a half Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson."

"Olivia, I think we got him, we need a warrant to bring him in."

"Alright you stay with him, I'll see what we can do."

Olivia hung up the phone and knocked on Cragen's door. She entered after he called out.

"Cap, John needs a warrant, the kid won't come in."

"I'll call Alex and see if she can get one."

Olivia nodded and went back to her desk, Alex had dropped her off at the precinct then headed over to her office to do some work and be at the court house incase they needed fanything from there.

Half hour later Alex came into the office.

"Judge Peterson hates to be bothered on Saturday night, whether or not he is on call." Alex hands Olivia the warrant.

Alex watched Olivia fly out of the precinct and smiled, this is what Olivia was made to do, protect the innocent, fight for what was right.

**/Sunday Morning/**

Munch slowly got up and glided into the observation room. He had just spent the last five hours interrogating Bart Williams. They got a confession out of him. Apparently Bart just wanted to play games with the two of them, innocent fun. Drugging people was not just innocent fun. As he entered the room he was met with the grins of three people, Cragen, Alex and Olivia.

"Good job John, we should have this wrapped up in no time." Alex grinned, success was a great thing.

Olivia's phone went off, while they were trying to plan out the next steps.

"Benson….Hi Maureen, is everything okay?…….. Okay, yeah I'll meet you, sure… yeah… I'll be right there."

"Is everything okay with Maureen?" Cragen asked as Olivia shut her phone

"Yeah, she's okay she just wants to talk."

Olivia clipped the phone back to her belt and turned toward Alex as Cragen went to help start processing Williams.

"She wants us both there." Olivia simply stated.

"Okay, let's go." Alex and Olivia exited the precinct and headed toward the diner that Maureen had asked them to come.

**/Marly's Diner/**

Olivia walked into the diner; it was a relatively new place, with an old pub feeling to it. It was a place a lot of students and staff from Hudson liked to grab some food and get work done. It was not that crowded being so early on a Sunday. Olivia found Maureen in the back at a booth, her homework book open in front of her. She seemed engrossed in reading the text as Olivia and Alex approached her.

"Maureen? We're here." Olivia gently said.

Maureen visibly jumped in her seat as Olivia spoke. She looked up with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry you startled me. This is actually an interesting class I'm reading for."

"What class is it?" Alex asked as she, then Olivia slid into the other side of the booth.

"Um Forensic Psychology actually. We just hit the chapter on interrogating suspects and how a Psychologist helps in the process."

"Sounds interesting, you didn't call us over to help with homework did you, because I think Huang would have been a better call for that." Olivia said with a grin.

"No, no I'm all set with this one. I just wanted to find out how everything was going with the case and I wanted to let you know I'm okay." Maureen looked down at her drink intent on getting the perfect straw angle for her cola.

"Well the case is going alright, we have a lot of good evidence, we even have a suspect. The trial will have a preliminary Monday morning then a court date will be set from there." Alex spoke up.

A waiter came over to see if they needed anything. Olivia ordered a coffee and Alex decided on a hot tea. After the waiter left, Olivia took a moment to observe Maureen. She was still fiddling with the straw, not really paying attention to what Alex had said a few minutes ago.

"Maureen, is there anything else you want to talk about?" Olivia asked sensitively

Maureen paused in her straw work, and looked up at Olivia with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong."

"I…" Maureen couldn't finish as the tears turned into light sobs.

"Hey, what ever it is you can tell us."

Maureen tried to take a deep breath and continue.

"My…um, history p..p..professor, Dr. Ronslaw, h..h..e he tired… to…#Cough Sob#… to… he said.. in his office… he…"

Olivia turned to look at Alex they both had very worried expressions on their faces. The waiter was headed toward the table with the drinks. Alex waved them away as Olivia tried to calm Maureen.

"It'll be okay, you can tell us, we can help."

"He… tired to come on to me… he tried to touch me… he said that I needed help on my grade. I tried to forget it happened and then when this whole thing at the party happened I thought what if he had… what if something worse happened." Maureen spit out as fast as she could before she lost her nerve.

Olivia and Alex had tears in their eyes. She was hurting so badly.

They sat there for a few minutes.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Maureen closed her book and got up and hurriedly left the diner.

Olivia thought about going after her, but decided she would just call Maureen in a little while. Olivia understood the need to just get away for a few minutes before loosing it all.

The waiter saw Maureen leave and ran after her, but couldn't get to her fast enough. As he came over to get her drink glass and basket from her food, he grumbled about informing the police.

"Sir, I've got it." Alex held out a ten-dollar bill. They were still sitting there.

"Thank you Ma'am. Do you need change?"

"No."

"Thank you." The bill was only four-fifty so he got a nice percentage of a tip. One of the reason's the college students like this place was because they could afford it.

**/Sunday night/**

She and Alex had been up late talking to Maureen. The case was a stall until this morning when court was open again. She had called Maureen about an hour after the talk in the diner, she had agreed to come to dinner at Olivia's. Alex stayed late, returning to her apartment after 1 in the morning. Maureen ended up crashing on the couch. She felt so at ease talking with Olivia.

**/Monday Morning/**

Olivia sat at her desk staring at her computer screen she was deciding if she would do a search on Dr. Ronslaw. It was early and not many people were around. Maureen was still asleep on her couch, her class wasn't till later in the day. Everyone else was still not in yet, except Cragen who had come in the same time she had.

Olivia typed in the name Charles Ronslaw, she had gotten his full name from Alex after they had left the diner. Nothing came up on the search other then his PhD credentials and his site on the college database. She ran his name through all the appropriate engines. A hit came up; a sealed juvenile record and another hit for a dropped charge, in Arizona, a community college student. So he wasn't that clean, great.

"Hey wait a minute! What the hell are you doing?"

Olivia jumped and whipped around to face a seething Elliot.

"Elliot what are you doing here. I thought Cragen gave you the day off?"

"I declined Olivia, you should know what that is."

"Elliot…"

"Olivia why are you doing a search on Dr. Ronslaw. That's one of Maureen's favorite teachers."

"Why are you looking over my shoulder?"

"Well how else am I to know anything. You won't talk to me anymore."

Olivia now stood to face him better.

"I don't answer to you. I answer to the victim."

"I'm your partner."

"Not in this case your not."

"THE VICTIM IS MY DAUGHTER."

"Exactly."

"What does Dr. Ronslaw have to do with this case." Elliot threw his arm out in a gesture toward the computer.

"Elliot this isn't your case."

"Yeah well you seem to know more about my own daughter then I do. I don't even know where she was last night."

"Elliot she doesn't live at your house anymore."

"Yeah but she always calls to say hi." Eliot sat heavily down at his desk.

Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson."

"Hi Olivia"

"Is everything okay."

"Yeah, I just woke up and saw your note. Sorry I just wanted to know where a towel was so I could take a shower."

"Oh yeah sorry about that, haven't done laundry in a while I guess I forgot the towels weren't under the sink. Look in the closet in the hall top shelf there should be some extra ones there."

"Um… yeah I see it thanks."

"No problem kiddo, anything else."

"Yeah. Are you with my Dad? I called home to talk to him and mom said he went to work."

"He is sitting right across from me."

"Is he mad?"

"Pretty much. Want to talk to him?"

"Yeah just for a second if you don't mind."

"No it's okay."

Olivia tossed her phone to her partner, who was staring at her, drumming his fingers on top of a folder.

"El, its you daughter."

"Maureen?" Elliot said into the phone.

"Daddy…"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Just don't say anything yet. I want to talk to you today, in a few hours at Marly's."

"Okay I'll see you at 11."

"Okay." Maureen hung up before he could say anything else.

"What is he hiding." Elliot chucked Olivia's phone back across the desks.

"Elliot you need to calm down." Olivia caught the phone and gingerly clipped it back to her belt so that it wouldn't meet it's demise.

"No Olivia, I won't calm down. Is she at your place. Why is she at your place?"

"She needed to talk. She stayed too late to go back to the dorms."

"She could have talked to me."

"She felt more comfortable talking to me and Alex was letting her know how things would go from here on out with the trials and stuff."

"Alex? She was there last night too."

"Yes she was."

"So the rumors are true then. Jesus Liv why won't you talk to me anymore about anything."

"El my personal life is none of your business and not up for discussion."

"Neither is my personal life. Maureen is my daughter making her my business, she is a part of my life, all my kids are and it's not right when I don't know why they hurt."

Elliot threw himself out of his chair, whipped up his coat and exited the precinct.

Olivia just watched him go and placed her head in her hands. She looked up when she heard footsteps stop at her desk. Cragen stood looking down at her.

"He gone?"

"Yeah."

"Good he shouldn't be here today. What was that all about."

Olivia filled Cragen in on the new information on the professor. He replied with a grunt.

"I'll pass this on to Fin to work out. I want to finish up and get all the paper work to Alex. Then I want you to do what you need to so that your head is still in this game. You can partner up with Fin in the morning."

**/Late Monday Afternoon/**

Olivia looked at the black leather chair; it seemed to be mocking her. She sighed and sank into it.

She had called Dr. Mays when she dropped off the paperwork that Alex had needed for the preliminary hearing at 11. So she made an appointment to see Dr. Mays at 4 pm. In the mean time she had gone home to tidy up from last night. When she got home there was a note from Maureen thanking her for the talk and a place to sleep the previous night. She had done the dished and folded the blankets from the couch. So Olivia took a nap on the couch, it was the best nap she had in a long time. She smiled thinking about it.

"So Olivia what can I do for you today." Dr. Mays said as she entered the room, drawing Olivia out of her thoughts.

"Well Cap wants my head in the game, he doesn't think its there."

"Well what do you think?" Dr. Mays asked pulling her chair around to sit infront of Olivia .

"I'm not sure really. I'm frustrated about the whole situation really."

"Well why don't you fill me in on the situation and we can see from there."

"Well It all started…." Olivia filled Dr. Mays in on what had happened with Maureen and how Elliot and Kathy were treating her. How Elliot had dragged Alex into it. How he was placing a lot of pressure on her.

"Olivia you're doing your job. Usually Elliot is doing the job with you, and now he can't. He can't do this part, he needs to be a parent right now. But he knows that he can help. But he can't stand to see his child hurting. It hurts him that she won't talk to him, that he comes to you. And you use to share with him, what was on your mind, how you were doing, when you were pissed off at him. Now your not, you can't betray your victim's trust."

"I tried to tell him that. Maureen called for him today so maybe she is ready to talk. Last night she mentioned it a little. Maybe Alex and I were able to feed her some strength to talk to her father, now that we know everything will be okay."

"Maybe. What about Alex. Elliot seemed upset about you two?"

"More upset that he didn't know, that I didn't tell him what was up with me. But I couldn't, I couldn't understand it myself, how could I talk to him about it, have him understand when I was so lost and confused about everything myself."

"Maybe you can talk to him now. He kind of knows now."

"Maybe."

"Is everything else going okay. Have you been sleeping alright."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Are the nightmares still haunting you?"

"They have calmed down. I don't wake up in a sweat as often, not in the last two weeks anyway."

"That's good to hear."

"I guess."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about."

"No I don't think so."

"Well don't hesitate to call me."

"I haven't, I won't."

"Alright, do we want to keep your appointment, its on Wednesday or do we want to just go four weeks from here."

"Let's just go from here."

"Okay I'll see you in four weeks then."

"Okay."

Olivia left the office, she's not sure she really felt any better but if going to see Dr. Mays would let her come in to work the next day she'd do it.

As she re-entered her apartment the phone was ringing. She rushed to the table in the living room to answer it.

"Hello."

"Olivia?"

"Yes, Elliot?"

"Yeah, look Liv, I just called to see if everything is still alright with us."

"I don't know El, is it?" Olivia sat heavily onto the couch.

"Maureen talked to me today. I guess I can see why she needed to wait to talk to Kathy and me. She is talking to Kathy tonight. Then we are all sitting down together tomorrow while the kids are at school and working some stuff out."

"Sounds good Elliot." She needed him to apologize to her, but at least this was a start.

"I'm really sorry, how I treated you. I just thought you not being a parent you couldn't understand how we feel and that I would get special treatment because I'm your partner. But you did the right thing, I'll see that soon I guess. You're a good Cop Olivia, you are, don't let anyone, especially me tell you anything less."

"Thanks El."

"Apology accepted?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"Almost."

"I'm sorry about dragging your personal life into this. I had no right to use that."

"Apology accepted."

"You want to come to dinner tomorrow night."

"Wow, dinner on a work night, what are we to do."

"Eat." Elliot said with a laugh

"Sure I'll come, what time?" Olivia replied with a laugh, she was glad that everything was going to be okay with her and Elliot, she wasn't sure what she would do with out having a friend in the Stabler family.

"7, bring Alex if she is free."

"Alright, who is cooking?"

"Me, Kathy has to work the1 to 5 shift she is taking a half day."

"Uh oh should we have pizza on standby." Olivia laughed.

"Very funny partner. I can cook. So you guys will be there?"

"Yeah see you tomorrow night."

"We'll talk more tomorrow."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Bye

"Bye"

Olivia hit the talk button and cuddled further in the couch. She and Elliot still had some stuff they needed to work out. She was sure Kathy would want to talk to her in length. But she knew one thing, she would always be there when the Stabler kids needed to talk.

She sighed and started dialing the phone again. It was picked up on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Alex"

"Hey, everything go okay today."

"Yeah, Elliot invited us to dinner tomorrow night."

"Um, is that such a good idea."

"Maureen talked to him today and she is talking to Kathy now. So we are on better terms."

"That's great, I'm glad she was able to talk… What time is dinner?"

"7, Elliot is cooking."

"Oh yum." Alex said seriously.

"You've had Elliot's cooking?"

"Yeah, before I left with WP he you and I to dinner but you couldn't come for some reason, it was a long time ago, he can only make spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread but his meatballs are from scratch, as is his sauce, its fantastic."

"I though he was Irish?"

"Doesn't matter the man can cook incredible Italian."

"Cool."

"You up for a run in the morning, I can come over at 5."

"Yeah that would be great."

"See you tomorrow."

"Definitely."

Once again Olivia hit the talk button and went into the kitchen in search of Dinner. Then she was going to call Fin to see about the case then go to bed and read. It had just been one of those weekends and what a Monday. She needed to stop having these adventurous weekends so close together.

**End **


End file.
